This invention relates generally to tree trimming apparatus and more particularly to a self-propelled tree trimming apparatus which is guided around the tree by an operator.
It is necessary to periodically trim or prune growing trees to obtain the desired shape of the tree. This is especially true with trees such as Christmas trees which need to have a prescribed shape for sale.
Various tree trimming apparatus have been used to trim trees. In one type, the tree trimming apparatus is totally supported by the operator who supports and guides the cutting means to trim the tree. One of the primary problems with hand-held tree trimming apparatus is that it is difficult to maintain uniformity in the trimmed tree and to trim the tree at a desired angle. Machine mounted tree trimming apparatus have also been proposed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,940,486; 3,330,068; 3,496,709; 3,597,908; 3,888,071; and 3,913,304. One of the major problems with machine mounted tree trimming apparatus is that the apparatus is so large it is difficult to gain access to the trees for trimming when the trees are planted on standard spacing. This is especially true for Christmas trees. Another problem with such machine mounted tree trimming apparatus is that it is time consuming to set up the apparatus for trimming the tree to assure uniform tree trimming and to maintain the desired trimming angle. Another problem with prior art machine mounted trimming apparatus is that they are complex and expensive to manufacture. As a result, prior art machine mounted tree trimming apparatus have not found widespread use, especially in the growing and trimming of Christmas trees.